Drake Nightbane
|Row 6 title = House Relatives |Row 6 info = House of Nightbane |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms |Row 7 info = TBA |Row 8 title = Beliefs |Row 8 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light |Row 9 title = Languages Known |Row 9 info = Common (Fluent) Thalassian (Fluent) |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }}Sir Drake Nightbane is a knight of Lordaeron. He was formerly Highlord of the Northrend Silver Hand and Stromgarde Silver Hand, in addition to being the son of a Lordaeronian nobleman and Quel'dorei magi. other stuff is WIP by drake. Drake is a tall and stocky Half elf, his ears seared off at the tips due to him being misinformed about the Scarlet Crusade. Appearance WIP Items and Companions Item 1, companion 1 WIP Item 1, companion 1 WIP Item 1, companion 1 WIP =History= ---- Family Drake Nightbane was born a sickly infant to Darius and Lilith Nightbane, when he was born his mother and father were worried he would never survive to make it past infancy. Drake persevered and survived by the hairs on his chin. Having a weakened immune system until he was twelve years old. By age twenty he was a member of the Lordaeron Military, serving in the second war. By the end of the second war he decided to join the Order of the Silver Hand, after many years he succeeded in his quest, becoming a Knight of the Silver Hand. His father was extremely proud, holding a small ball for his son where he was assassinated dying in his two sons arms. Aedian and Drake swore vengeance against assailants and began a campaign to find and kill the men who killed their father. They succeeded after many years, afterward House Nightbane was left in a difficult spot, the ruler was dead and Aedian as the first born son was the heir-apparent but he didn't care for the position, so Drake instead took it. While Drake's brother Aedian handled alliance affairs Drake was proficient in handling his houses internal matters, including dealing with vassals whether it be through subtle or overt means. During this time Drake became close with his mothers family and spent time in Quel'thalas making relations with noble houses there. He met a High Elf ranger, Thae'rin Duskwing there. They quickly fell in love, and then quickly eloped with full support of both the Duskwings and the Nightbanes. Drake married Thae'rin when he was twenty-three, they constantly attempted to have kids. It would take them a few years to finally produce a child, Drake's first born. Theo Nightbane. Theo looked just like his mother, the only thing he had that could prove he was Drake's son was his red irises. The Family Business Drake was the second son of a family of tradesman and warriors. They earned their place in the Lions Tooth by blood or money, and Drake had spent his life practicing both. While Drake's elder brother quickly rose in the ranks of the Alliance, Drake was unlucky in that regard. He was kept as a foot soldier through much of the second war. After seeing the Paladins in action he decided he wanted to devote his life to becoming one and serving the Light. This was the only time his father was truly proud of him in his life. Scarlet Crusade Drake spent sometime in the Crusade after losing his wife in the fall of Quel'thalas. He soon became an angry man again, spending most of his time fighting the undead. Drake soon became a commander of his own batallion leading them in his first and only loss against the undead at the battle for his own lands, the Lions Tooth. At the battle this was where Drake was allowed to finally throw his hand in being a battlefield commander. He lead his troops to an assumed victory til the undead were reinforced by a Necromancer. He raised every single person who died, being outnumbered Drake tried to lead his men in a rally leading to more deaths, he was dragged away from the battlefield screaming for his men to fight. They retreated and gave Drake his first of many defeats in his lifetime. other stuff WIP Positions Held succession boxes here Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Highlords Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:The Highguard